The present invention relates to an adjustable immobilizing joint brace, specifically an immobilizing joint brace that includes a plurality of immobilizing positions.
Following injury and or surgery to a joint such as the elbow or knee, it is often necessary to immobilize the joint while the joint heals. Braces or splints for immobilizing the joint are well known. Many types of braces are available for the knee and elbow that help to keep the joint in a fixed or recovery position. Because the fixed position may vary depending on the injury or individual and it is desirable to vary the angle during recovery, it is often desirable that the immobilizing joint brace be adjustable such that the individual or medical professional can set the joint angle or change the joint angle as healing progresses. However, adjustable braces require additional components such as locking mechanisms which may become loose, lost or corroded. Additionally, adjustable braces often weigh more, cost significantly more and have a larger profile than nonadjustable braces.
What is needed therefore, but not provided in the prior art, is an immobilizing joint brace that can be set to a plurality of various rigid angles while keeping the light weight, low profile and nearly as few components of a non-adjustable brace.